


Pride Preparations

by Vermilion_Blues



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Other, nothing fancy, they go to pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 08:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19971226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vermilion_Blues/pseuds/Vermilion_Blues
Summary: What happens in a house full of four gay boyfriends, all getting ready for pride?Chaos. Chaos happens.





	Pride Preparations

**Author's Note:**

> my state doesnt have pride until october so i wrote this to keep myself calm while i wait for pride to come back. pride was literally the one place i felt safe.
> 
> i dont rlly care about this, its okay. not my best. uploading for the attention anyways.

The house was full of chaos, yelling, and pure excitement.

“Thomas- where’s my flag?” Tord shouts from his room, throwing things about in an attempt to find his pride flag.

“How the fuck am I supposed to know?” Tom yelled back from the bathroom, painting his face with bright colors. One cheek held the transgender pride flag, and the other had the bisexual flag. 

“Edd- did you take my tutu again?” Came from Matt’s room, as Matt stuck their head out. He had a pansexual flag tied around their neck, and he wore a rainbow tank top.

“Maybe.” Edd yelled back, wearing the tutu.

“Bitch.” Was the only response as Matt tucked their head back into their room.

“Found it!” Tord yelled, running out of his room and bumping into Tom along the way, causing them to both tumble down to the ground.

“Guys-“ Edd started, looking at his boyfriends. “Come on.”

“You’re wearing a tutu. You’re not very intimidating.” Tord spoke up from the floor, the two of them just settling down into their positions and not getting up, Tord laying on top of Tom.

Matt came out a moment later, bumping Edd on the side and asking him to draw the nonbinary flag on his arm.

“You remember the order of the colors right? It’s-“

“Yellow, white, purple, black.” The other three finished, having heard this speech every year.

Edd smiled. “Yeah, we got it.” 

Matt smiled sheepishly. “Just wanted to make sure.”

Tord propped his head up on his hands, watching as Edd, in a rainbow tutu, attempted to paint straight lines onto Matt’s bicep, who was flexing in an attempt to impress his boyfriend but was failing as Edd just got annoyed by them messing up the lines.

“I love you guys.” He said earnestly, causing the others to glance at him. 

“We love you too, asshole. Now let me up.” 

Edd smiled down at the two on the floor as they shuffled around, Tord flopping to the side and allowing Tom to pop up, and Tom offering his hand to Tord to help him up.

Soon all four were up, various flags painted onto their faces and bodies. Tord had a rainbow flag tied around his shoulders, and a polyamourous flag painted onto his face, while Edd had the bisexual flag on each side of his face. Tom had the two flags painted on his cheeks, as well as a shirt which read “BI FURIOUS” on it. Matt had the pansexual flag wrapped around his shoulders, and the nonbinary flag painted onto his arm.

“Okay, everyone ready?” Edd said, looking at his boyfriends.

“Yeah- oh!” Matt said, jumping up and running to the bathroom. He returned with an eyeliner pencil, turning to Tom and saying “Pronouns!”

Tom groaned slightly but allowed Matt to write “HE” under one eye and “HIM” under the other. After Matt was done, he took the pencil and wrote “THEY” and “HE” under Matt’s eyes before capping the pencil. 

“Now is everyone ready?” Edd asked again once they had returned the eyeliner to the bathroom. 

A chorus of agreements rang out from the group, a smile breaking out on Edd’s face as he grabbed the car keys. 

“Well? What are we waiting for?”

A whoop rang out from Matt, growing in volume as the other three joined in while running to the car. 

Time for pride!


End file.
